


Менор

by Nial



Series: Шоколадные лягушки со вкусом васаби [2]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Менор - не просто особняк. Это сосредоточение силы рода, наследия предков (вместе с самими предками) и плакатов с Человеком-пауком.





	Менор

Дом семьи Курода был очень английским. Настолько, что от одного взгляда хотелось поправить старомодный сюртук, сотворить из палки трость и попросить у домовика чаю. В длинных коридорах, больше похожих на картинные галереи, висели портреты предков и важных для рода личностей. Дамы и кавалеры, старики и дети — все они жили своей жизнью, переговаривались, сплетничали и рассказывали еще живым то, что и с жучком не подслушаешь: последние новости от других чистокровных семей. Или вы действительно думали, что портреты не ведут светскую жизнь? Наивные. Пользуясь возможностью не спать, не есть и не ходить в туалет, они наносили визиты вежливости и устраивали безобразнейшие дуэли, от которых портились фрукты в натюрмортах, а пейзажи становились полем боя. Ну, а еще они сплетничали. Доносили. Дезинформировали. Все на благо рода.  
  
Но вернемся к планировке: еще в меноре были Пурпурная и Янтарная гостиные, многочисленные комнаты, в которых можно было с удобствами расселить маленький городок, и сад с лабиринтом, но, правда, без павлинов. Хозяева посчитали их лишними в саду камней, а молодую хозяйку раздражали громкие пронзительные крики. Так что с павлинами не прокатило, зато можно было порталом добраться до семейной фермы гиппогрифов. Они были прикольными, клювастыми и пернатыми, так что ферму обожала вся семья. Еще, разумеется, в особняке был семейный алтарь, библиотека, несколько потайных ходов куда только можно, сокровищница и многие другие комнаты, куда домочадцы захаживали регулярно, а вот их гостям хода не было.   
  
Примерно в таком виде менор стоял столетиями. Но сто шестьдесят лет назад традиционный английский сад пополнился садом камней и резным красным мостиком через крохотную речушку. Вслед за ними зашумели листвой и цветами вишни и сливы, а павлины сменились огромным псом по кличке Фудзи. Кто-то говорил, что Фудзи был оборотнем, забывшим, как превратиться в человека, но у людей была слишком богатая фантазия. Или нет? Какой другой пес будет сидеть в Японском домике на татами и пить саке, а потом поедать пироженки в Бирюзовой столовой, идеально орудуя ножом и вилкой?  
  
В любом случае, это были еще цветочки, и английские лорды и леди поворчали, но смирились. Может быть вспомнили о своей любви к опиуму (то, что его поставляли китайцы, никого не смутило), а может просто оказались терпимее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Лет через тридцать они перестали кривиться, еще через пятьдесят заказывали у профессиональных художников-магов праздничные кимоно на день рождение главы рода, а потом вообще решили, что Восток — это модно.  
  
Казалось, они только-только привыкли к васаби и суши, как порог защитного барьера переступила семилетняя Кумико, и жизнь домочадцев изменилась ещё больше. Дуэльный зал обзавелся татами для борьбы, в библиотеке появился компьютерный стол, на стенах в комнате наследницы — плакаты с человеком-пауком. Домовикам пришлось раздобыть телевизор с магнитофоном, несколько раскладушек нокиа вместо волшебных зеркалец, и даже куклу барби, о которой никто никогда никому не расскажет, если не хочет умереть в мучениях.  
  
Лорд Рюичиро Курода посмотрел покемонов, Кё-сан — Сейлор мун, Вакаматсу знал наизусть всех духов Шаман Кинга, а домовики зачитывались комиксами и пели песни из диснеевских мультиков. Портреты предков иногда им подпевали, но стоило пройти кому-то из потомков мимо, так они сразу же демонстративно кривили бледные носы. Не то, чтобы им действительно верили. Ведь останавливать наследницу от безумств — и от того, чтобы заражать им окружающих — никто не стал. Кассеты, а потом диски регулярно появлялись на полках, в комнате Кумико появилась игровая приставка, Соник икс, Марио, скейт и переводные тату, а Фудзи и Кё-сан с удовольствием разыгрывали из себя страшных монстров, с которыми справится только супергерой.  
  
(правда потом Кумико слишком быстро для малолетки освоила ряд неприятных заклинаний, и игры пришлось прекратить)  
  
Так что обитатели «типичного английского особняка» веселились во всю. Иначе и быть не могло. Не зря независимые девушки, меняющие мир по своему усмотрению, были главной семейной чертой. Может быть это и было проблемно. Странно. Неправильно, с точки зрения чопорного аристократического общества.  
  
Зато не скучно.


End file.
